


Bleached

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Homeworld is Horrible, Pearl Solidarity (Steven Universe), Spoilers for Episode: s05e25 Legs From Here To Homeworld, White Pearl was Pink Pearl Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Anyone on Homeworld can tell you that White Pearl's existence is not a happy one.For as long as she can remember, she has been at the mercy of her master, White Diamond.She has no memory of the brief period long ago, when she was known as *Pink* Pearl.This is fortunate, because the intervening time is much worse.





	Bleached

She was known as Pink Pearl. Her purpose was to serve the newest Diamond, Pink, and was therefore made in her image, belly gem and all. Wasn’t that exciting? Her bright pink skin radiated in joy at the prospect.

 

She wasn’t given to Pink Diamond as planned. Pink apparently needed a more “sensible” Pearl. Of course it was her own fault, she figured. She shouldn’t have been so excited. She failed Pink before she could even serve her.

 

Wait, she  _ was _ given a purpose after all! And serving White Diamond of all Gems! This was truly the greatest honor for a Pearl. It felt good to be wanted by somebody.

 

She was too pink for White’s tastes. Not a problem, color alteration in Gems was a simple procedure. It would make her even better than before, she figured. A true complement to White’s majesty.

 

She walked too loudly. A simple fix— Her mass was modified so she would float places rather than walk. How elegant!

 

She moved her arms too much. It was a shame— she rather liked moving her arms —but if White wished it, so did she. She would be modified yet again to restrict her arm movements to a few select poses. She told herself it wasn’t a problem. The movements she could make were splendid, were they not?

 

Her voice was...what was wrong with her voice? It didn’t matter, White did not like it. She wanted her Pearl to sound like her instead of like the other Pearls. But...but why not just get a new Pearl? She wasn’t worth this. She no longer wanted to be in White’s service. She could have been given to another pink gem. One who wouldn’t bleach her skin or restrict her movements or change her voice. She—

 

She was punished for her disobedient thoughts. She deserved this. It was wrong to think such things about White, Goddess of Gemkind. She would have to be modified again to prevent such outbursts, her personality completely rewritten. And besides, she didn’t need a left eye anyway.

 

She was known as White Pearl. She was honored to have a purpose, and to have the privilege of being modified to suit her owner’s wishes rather than simply being replaced like the others. Her voice was lovely. How could it not be when it was designed to be like her Diamond’s? 

 

She was happy to serve.

**Author's Note:**

> Save this poor, sad Pearl.


End file.
